


Our Game

by NerdyMama



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Card Games, Dub names, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Old Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-11-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMama/pseuds/NerdyMama
Summary: Davis is bored. Time to break out the cards.





	Our Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather old fan-fiction that I wrote all the way back in 2008 as a birthday gift for a friend. It's one of the few I wrote that doesn't make me completely cringe nowadays so I thought I'd share it here, along with a few others.

Davis Motomiya was bored. It was not the fact that his latest video-game console stared blankly at him, unmoving and unwilling to work or the fact that his own television had little on it to interest him, and it certainly wasn't the fact that his friend sat awkwardly on the end of his bed, about as clueless about what activities they could indulge themselves in as what he was, that bored him.

He… couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He sighed impatiently, glancing towards the direction of his good – no – best friend, "I'm bored."

"Well," the other young male began, shifting a little bit, "What would you like to do?"

Davis knew what he would usually have suggested; heading outside for a game of soccer. He'd have invited as many friends as possible, gotten them to form two teams and enjoy showing off his amazing skills. What irritated him was the fact that he could not do that today; all of his friends barring Ken Ichijouji were busy; Cody was at Kendo practice, Yolei had gone shopping with Mimi while she was visiting, and… Kari and TK were on a date.

Not that it bothered him, oddly enough. Once upon a time it would have bothered him to no end, but nowadays he found himself unaffected by it all.

Davis yawned, his thoughts arriving back to his current predicament, and shrugged, "I dunno."

Ken shrugged as well, looking a little uncomfortable, "I'm happy to do whatever you want to do."

In that instance, Davis found himself struck by sudden inspiration; an idea.

"You still got that pack of cards?"

Ken looked curiously at him, "Why?"

Another shrug, "We could have a game of cards."

Silence followed for what seemed like a long while, before Ken finally nodded, drawing them out of his bag which would rest on the floor until the following morning.

"These are new," he said with a soft smile, "Mom brought them for me."

Davis grinned, "Alright! So what do we play?"

They eventually had decided on Go Fish, allowing themselves to become amused by the distant memory of Yolei cursing about her inability to play the game. That event had been the first time Davis had ever heard Ken laugh, and it brought a smile to the sixteen-year-old's face to remember that laugh; the laugh that Ken had deserved to have after all the pain he had suffered.

After Go Fish, it was Snap. After that, Davis was bored again.

"What now?"

"I don't know," Ken began, teetering on the edge of hesitation, "But we could always play-"

"What?"

"A game of Poker?"

"I've got no money to give!" the goggle-head began to protest, until he caught glimpse of an odd smile crossing Ken's face, "Unless you mean…"

"Yep."

Davis blinked curiously, "You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ken said warmly, his blue eyes softening towards the other boy with nothing more than the deepest of affection for him – the boy who had saved him from himself. He no longer pined after the girl he had previously wanted that wanted somebody else… because _he'd_ found somebody else too.

"Well, in that case," Davis grinned, grasping the other boy's hand for a few seconds before gently taking his cards to shuffle them, "Let's play stri-"

"Davis!" he heard his mother's voice bellow down the hallway, "Have you seen your sister at all?"

Sighing with mild irritation, the boy yelled back a loud resounding 'no' before turning his attentions back on his… best friend; even though he meant more than that to him.

Ken chuckled, "Let's just play."

With a nod and a cheeky grin, Davis dealt the cards.


End file.
